1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to RF (Radio Frequency, RF) devices, and more particularly to an RF device having a high voltage discharge protective function/capability.
2. Description of Related Art
In Broadcasting Industry, to protect the signal port of a RF device from undergoing high voltage, a discharge tube, over-current inductor, and on the like, are employed. With the increment of the market competition in RF transmission equipment (CATV) industry, the transmission equipment needs to be predigest, and cost effective. There are a lot of shortcomings to employ the ordinary discharge components or devices for example, high material cost and great dimension resulting in space limitation.
Therefore, there is a perspective for improvement in the art.